Ryosuke Takahashi
| affiliation = Akabira City PSDA | occupation = Student Member of the PSDA | team = PSDA | partner = Midori Takahashi Shinji Takahiro Shinsuke Harada | signature skill = }} :This character isn't set to appear until Part III of Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). - Kenji-Taichō Ryosuke Takahashi (良介高橋, Takahashi Ryosuke) is a young man residing within Akabira City, as well as a student at Akabira High school. Aside from his average human life, which involves a mediocre music band along with his friends, Ryosuke is also trying to deal with his exams and strange powers which allow him to see spirits, both and . He is his bands lead drummer, as well as the non-identical twin of Midori Takahashi. A member of his local gym, Ryosuke is a skilled mixed martial artist, being the current regional champion. Appearance Ryosuke is a relatively tall young teenager, who carries himself with a noticeable swagger. In possession of a somewhat lean, but noticeably muscular physique, Ryosuke is known as the traditional punk of his hometown; traits seen in his usual facial expressions and general air. Styled into a side-swept fringe with combed back spikes, Ryosuke usually wears three clips in his silver-colored hair, with his fringe almost always falling over the right-hand side of his face. He is often seen with narrowed eyes, figuring it adds to the whole "tough-guy" image, which are a light blue coloration. His clothing is, like his personality, somewhat punkish. He doesn't bother tucking his white shirt in and makes a big deal out of it when asked by his teachers; often forgoing the traditional tie as well as keeping his top button open, revealing the top of his chest. Over this shirt he wears his schools blazer, colored a navy-blue. His lower attire is simply a pair of denim jeans, going against his schools policy of dress trousers. Finishing his clothing are the white trainers he wears, which sports a red line along the sides. During MMA bouts, Ryosuke usually wears a simple pair of white shorts with red leg trim, bare-chest with a pair of fingerless gloves colored white - not the black ones his uncle gave him which are the subject of his Fullbring focus. He also wears a groin protector, as well as his hair unclipped; being swept back. Personality Ryosuke acts like a punk, something his skills and multiple successes as a mixed martial artist hasn't improved any. He is a punk, both in how he acts and dresses. He openly disregards any and all authority and acts as he wants to; screw everyone else. He even acts this way to his friends, often manipulating them into seeing things his way, something being from a rich family built on generations of mixed martial artists allows him to do easily. He is used to getting things his own way and often does, either through bribery or hostility - usually the latter. When it comes to women, Ryosuke just proves how big of an ass he is. Due to his physique, fighting career and confidence, he gets girls easily; though he treats them far from well, seeing them as objects to be cast aside when he no longer has the time or the interest. This has led him to be labelled a jerk on more than one occasion, which isn't far from the truth. Quick to anger and even quicker to resort to his fists as an answer to his problems, Ryosuke fits the role of a traditional school-yard bully very well, though much more dangerous because he is a trained fighter - which he does regularly, once hospitalizing a fellow student one year younger than he simply because he bumped into him in the corridor, later using his families influence and resources to get away scot free. He also doesn't have much in the way of a conscience, rarely feeling remorse for his actions. Out of his friends, the only one who regularly stands up to him and puts him right is Shinji Takahiro, whom Ryosuke views as a rival, both in school and as a sportsman. This has led the two to having confrontational meetings almost every-time they meet one another, though its still clear they have a grudging respect for each other. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Equipment Gloves: Traditional MMA equipment. Open-fingered MMA gloves or 'grappling gloves' as Ryosuke calls them, are frequently used in mixed martial arts bouts, but are not proper boxing gloves. Similar to the wrist-supporting, closed-thumb, broken-knuckle kempo gloves, they provide some padding to the person wearing the glove, but leave the fingers available for intricate wrestling and grappling maneuvers such as clinch fighting, which is illegal in modern boxing. Ryosuke carries the gloves in his schoolbag, which are black with red trimmings and the words "Ultimate" written on their surface. Given to him by his now deceased uncle, who happened to be a former MMA champion, Ryosuke has a great attachment to the gloves, using them as a focus. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Energy: Like his friends, Ryosuke has an impressive amount of spiritual energy; allowing him to see spiritual activity. Due to the nature of his powers and his own Fullbring, Ryosuke is noted as the strongest of his friends. Mixed Martial Artist: Being the current regional champion, Ryosuke is a skilled bare-handed fighter, being fit, in Shinji's words, to "knock seven shades of shit out of just about anyone". As such, he is quite adept at performing grapples, substitutions - both standing and grounded, jabbing strikes and kicking actions. Stamina: His mixed martial arts training, as well as his Fullbring prowess, afford Ryosuke a good level of stamina and tolerance for pain; expressed mainly in the ring during MMA bouts and whenever he activates and utilizes his Fullbring against spiritual entities. Strength: Ryosuke has an impressive bit of power behind his strikes. During an MMA match, he broke several of his opponents ribs with a single kick. His strength is only further supplemented when he activates his Fullbring. Fullbring Tatakai (たたかい, Japanese for Struggle) is the name of Ryosuke's Fullbring, brought on through the focus of his MMA gloves. When activated, it is shown to be a full-body Clad-type, surrounding Ryosuke in his own power. His Fullbring is used primarily for melee-combat, with no known special abilities, though due to it literally surrounding him in power; he can perform actions that are beyond the average mortal. Like all Fullbringers, Ryosuke needs to keep contact with his focus to utilize his powers, though this isn't a problem as his gloves are worn on his hands and prove difficult to remove. When utilized, Ryosuke's entire body is covered in a protective suit, colored black, appearing somewhat like futuristic motorcycle leathers with stream-lined padding; complete with an all-black helmet that is tinted, preventing others looking inside, but allowing Ryosuke to look out easily. Several splashes of red are visible on the suit, especially around the knuckles and torso. Four squares make a 'T' shape on his chest which Ryosuke claims stands for Takahashi. His previously seen gloves becomes part of the suit, with two rings appearing in his hands which Ryosuke uses predominately for melee-combat, serving the basic function of bladed knuckle dusters. Ryosuke's Fullbring incorporates both physical and technological bonuses. *'Discs:' Ryosuke wields two ring-shaped discs, with their cutting edge surrounded by a continually moving red light that gives them large degree's of cutting force. The discs are inset with a gap in the center so they can be held. They can be used for melee combat along the lines they were originally intended for, or thrown as a long-range projectile; where they demonstrate the ability to ricochet off surrounding surfaces before returning to Ryosuke's hand, even should he have moved from his original throwing position. They are also quite durable, serving as shields useful for parrying strikes. *'Enhanced Speed:' Ryosuke's speed is supplemented well beyond average human capabilities, allowing him to effectively combat , and other spiritual entities. Ryosuke's feet emit a flickering "Bringer Light," which indicates that he is preparing for his next high speed movement. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' The helmet Ryosuke wears does far more than simply protecting his head from harm or being decorative. Through the visor, Ryosuke sees high-speed movement techniques in a naturally slowed form, allowing him to more easily react to incoming danger. Coupled with his enhanced speed, supplemented muscle strength and technological visor; Ryosuke's human reflexes are heightened enough to allow him to combat Shunpo, Sonído and Hirenkyaku, as well as other forms of high-speed movement effectively; showcased from his ability to combat lesser Arrancar as well as his friend Shinji Takahiro, who happens to be a . Behind the Scenes Traits of his appearance, such as keeping the top-button undone, never tucking in his shirt and generally being a pain in the backside of his teachers is pretty much based on me; 'cause I did the exact same thing simply to annoy the teachers :p Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fullbringer